Totalmente Despreciable
by Hypatiia
Summary: Hermione está en un estado vulnerable. ¿Qué hará Draco? Obviamente, aprovecharse de la situación.
1. Chapter 1

Este Fanfic pertenece a talentosa usuaria Camnz. Esta chica de habla inglesa escribe como los ángeles, aunque, lamentablemente, sus historias sólo son en Inglés. Por eso, con su autorización, me he dispesto a traducir uno de sus Fanfics con más Reviews,casi 2000.

Personalmente, es una de las historias más chocantes que he tenido la oportunidad de leer, y el final, simplemente me dejó con la boca abierta. No me lo esperaba. Así que, dadle una oprtunidad, ¡no os defraudará!

Ahora, a leer:

**Totalmente Despreciable**

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione trabajaba en una panadería. Se sentía afortunada de tener un empleo. Comenzaba muy temprano en la mañana y por lo general terminaba cuando el cielo se tornaba oscuro, pero aun así, tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo. El pequeño establecimiento no se encontraba muy lejos del callejón Knockturn, donde ella vivía- al igual que todos los magos hijos de Muggles.-

En esos días más comúnmente conocidos como _Sangresucias_.

Después de la muerte de Harry y Voldemort durante la batalla final de Hogwarts, el puesto de poder quedó completamente abierto y libre a los más organizados y ambiciosos del mundo mágico, es decir, la antigua élite. Estaban acostumbrados a gobernar y se sentían los indicados para asumir el control.

Voldemort acabó siendo proclamado un lunático asesino debido a sus pensamientos perturbados, que habían sido producidos debido a la sangre sucia corriendo en sus venas, la cual mancillaba sus acciones.

No cometerían el mismo fallo otra vez. Nadie quería volver a mencionar aquel incómodo periodo, todos querían seguir adelante lo más rápidamente posible, como si el pasado nunca hubiese ocurrido. Harry Potter formaba parte de aquella demente etapa, por ello tampoco volvió a ser mencionado jamás.

De algún modo toda culpa fue acusada y atribuida a los Sangresucia.

El Consejo, que había sustituido el cargo del primer ministro por demostrar demasiada vulnerabilidad e incompetencia, había decretado que todos los Sangresucia debían ser controlados y dirigidos. Ahora, todos los impuros estaban obligados a vivir en pequeños y mugrientos pisos, reservados únicamente para los nacidos de Muggles, cuya localización se encontraba en una oscura y húmeda esquina del callejón Knockturn.

No se les permitía casarse, ni tener hijos. También tenían prohibida la entrada a locales y tabernas, al igual que a las casas de los Sangrepura, a excepción del callejón Diagón y Hogsmeade, lo cual prácticamente les dejaba desterrados.

Hogwarts por supuesto también estaba fuera de sus límites, en el caso de que hubiera la posibilidad de que influyeran a las mentes jóvenes y las corrompieran.

Los únicos puestos de trabajo disponibles para los impuros consistían en servir de alguna forma u otra a los magos Sangrepura. Siempre sirviéndoles. Algunos trabajos pagaban mejor que otros aunque, a fin de cuentas, siempre faltaba la comida a final del mes.

Es por eso que Hermione se sentía afortunada al tener un trabajo en la panadería. Era un pequeño local con poco ingreso, no algo a lo que ella había aspirado en sus días jóvenes, pero la mantenían a ella, y a las dos ancianas hijas de Muggles que alimentaba y cuidaba, fuera de la calle.

El final más desafortunado para los impuros consistía en la mendicidad, el pedir en la calle, el cual reforzaba y justificaba por completo la ideología Sangrepura de que los nacidos de Muggles eran inferiores y no podían aspirar a nada.

Las dos ancianas eran una grata compañía. La distraían con sus interesantes historias sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que fue la gran guerra Muggle en sus tiempos de niñez. Aparentemente los hombres eran mucho más apuestos en ese entonces. Dato curioso.

El piso donde vivían no era realmente tan malo e incómodo, se lo había esperado peor. Todo el mundo estaba en el mismo barco y si lo mezclabas con cierto humor negro, seguir con sus vidas se les hacía más ameno. Pero siempre había problemas con el abuso del alcohol y las pociones, que en bastantes ocasiones había conducido a la violencia, incluso cuando los jóvenes Sangrepuras no estaban allí buscando diversión y conflictos.

El principal entretenimiento ocurría cuando alguno de los Sangresucia huía, por lo general, al mundo Muggle.

Una pandilla de hijos Sangrepura se reunirían entonces para dar caza al desgraciado impuro. Incluso llegaban a estudiar el mundo Muggle a la perfección para ser más eficientes con su persecución.

Eran muy efectivos, arrastraban al pobre fugitivo lleno de golpes y heridas de vuelta al mundo mágico, desfilando con el indefenso mago por todos los callejones antes de despacharlo a Azkaban, si todavía seguía con vida, claro.

A las mujeres que huían no les iba mejor; algunos dirían que el final era muchísimo peor.

Existían historias que contaban como algunos habían logrado poder escapar, pero nadie sabía si era cierto o no. O si era una simple invención para dar esperanzas a los hijos de Muggles. Los Sangrepura temían que los impuros pudieran comenzar y organizar revueltas si fueran completamente libres, y por ello estaban encerrados, sin poder salir del mundo mágico. Nadie quería volver al periodo oscuro donde tantos magos perdieron sus vidas.

Hermione todavía visitaba a Neville y a Luna, que estaban casados y vivían en la casa de la particular rubia. El padre de Luna siempre se sentía extremadamente nervioso y expuesto al tener una Sangresuica en su hogar, por lo que se negaba a estar en el mismo cuarto que ella. Ellos eran los únicos a los que podía considerar amigos. Neville trabajaba en Hogwarts y Luna gestionaba la revista Quibbler.

En estos espantosos días, Arthur Weasley era un hombre quebrado y Molly, por la muerte de su hijo George, una mujer enloquecida de dolor que de alguna manera lamentable también comenzó a pensar que todo había sido culpa de los nacidos de Muggles.

Bill y Fleur se fueron de Inglaterra, estableciéndose en Francia. Le explicaron a Hermione que sería siempre bienvenida a su casa si alguna vez conseguía escapar de allí. Pero ir a Francia significaría poner en riesgo a que le dieran caza. Los trasladores estaban especialmente controlados, y por supuesto, no se concedían a las personas como ella.

Podría viajar e irse con los polvos Flu, pero su varita había sido hechizada para impedir que se apareciese, al igual que muchos más conjuros y encantamientos, ya que el Consejo opinaba que serían muy arriesgados si lo usaran los hijos de Muggles.

Ginny vivía en Bulgaria, o en alguna parte con su hermano Charlie. Resultó que había quedado embarazada durante el final de la batalla y, obviamente, todo el mundo pensó que lo mejor sería que se fuera de Londres.

Llevar al hijo de Harry Potter en el vientre tan sólo invitaría a problemas y más problemas. Todo el mundo había realizado un juramento para guardar el secreto, siendo Bill el guardián, haciendo que nadie pudiera jamás comentar sobre el tema.

Ron se había enamorado de Pansy Parkinson, de todas las personas disponibles. Su reputación como traidor a la sangre daba que hablar, con lo que aprendió a aceptar su estado y camuflarlo con el amor hacia una Sangrepura fiel a la sangre.

Hermione podía entender su decisión, pero no le respetaba particularmente por ello.

En un principio Ronald se había sentido asqueado con la decisión del Consejo, pero rápidamente, Hermione se convirtió para él en aquella amiga de Harry Potter. Luego, después de un tiempo, solo en la patética Sangresucia que continuaba siguiéndole por todos los corredores de Hogwarts.

Obviamente ya no se hablaban más.

Percy se comportaba educadamente en los momentos en que coincidían por las calles, pero seguía convencido en la inherente inferioridad de ella. Ron simplemente la ignoraba. Quizás incluso temiendo acercarse mucho a ella.

El pelirrojo se las había ingeniado bastante bien en la sociedad. Había pasado de ser pobre a vivir lleno de ingresos y privilegios. Esos dos factores eran justamente, los que movían la sociedad. El matrimonio se basaba en extender todas las comodidades posibles, por ello se había casado con la hija de una de las familias Slytherin más importantes y aristócratas, cuyos familiares componían la mayor parte del Consejo.

Lucius Malfoy, Canstal Nott, Ursoom Flint, Basil Parkinson, Termius Greengrass, y Rudolfo Lestrange formaban parte de los miembros más poderosos del Consejo. Draco Malfoy se casó con una de las hijas Greengrass, convirtiéndoles en la familia más poderosa e influyente del país, teniendo una absoluta e inmensa fortuna y dos asientos en el Consejo.

Hermione jamás volvió a ver a ninguno de ellos. Su panadería se veía frecuentada por personas mucho más comunes y corrientes. Y jamás se atrevería a salir fuera de su casa al amanecer y al atardecer. Los Sangrepura tan sólo acudían al callejón Knockturn tarde en la noche, después de un día bebiendo, para buscar a una impura a la que golpear o violar.

Y la suerte de Hermione estaba a punto de acabar. Aunque ella no tenía ni idea.

Sobre las tres de la tarde de un frío Noviembre, tres de los más privilegiados hombres en el mundo mágico entraron en la pequeña terraza disponible de la panadería.

Hermione tan sólo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando los divisó.

-Venga, sal de una maldita vez chica estúpida y sirve a los clientes.- ordenó el corpulento dueño de la panadería.- Y haz un buen trabajo. No podemos permitirnos que se enfaden.

Hermione enderezó su delantal y salió del establecimiento dirigiéndose a la terraza.

Draco Malfoy le resultaba bastante familiar, aunque estaba bastante cambiado. Había pasado de ser un joven mocoso a un hombre elegante. Su ropa parecía cara y completamente impecable, no notó ninguna diferencia en ese aspecto. Estaba tirando de los guantes oscuros en sus manos cuando la vio.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno- De todos ellos, vino la Sangresucia más estúpida.

Hermione hizo rechinar los dientes e hizo una pequeña, casi inexistente, reverencia.

-Vistiendo un saco.- comentó y agarró el extremo de su falda de lana marrón subiéndolo ligeramente- Me atrevería a decir más bien un saco ya utilizado por muchas otras.- rió.

Los otros dos acompañantes rieron a su vez con disimulo. No les conocía, pero sus caras le resultaron familiares.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda hacer por usted?- dijo la chica con la mirada baja. Los Sangrepura generalmente insistían en que los Sangresucia jamás les mirasen a los ojos, cosa que Hermione aprendió rápido. Todo sería mucho más fácil si no les miraba a los ojos.

Además, no quería verles el rostro ni en pintura.

-Una pequeña sirvienta.- continuó él, todavía examinándola detenidamente- Que apropiado.

-Era una pequeña mocosa tan ambiciosa.- explicó a los otros- Pero el orden natural prevalece como siempre ha hecho. Te lo dije, ¿no?- señaló Malfoy a la chica.

Hermione aclaró su voz: - Sí, lo hiciste.

En realidad quería pegarle hasta desangrarlo, pero si perdía el empleo, se vería en serios problemas. Serios y graves problemas, como mendigar en la calle en el caso de que no encontrase otra oferta de trabajo. Ser despedida de su trabajo actual equivaldría ser una incapacitada. La amenaza de convertirse en una mendiga o en una prostituta la hizo mantener un perfecto y educado comportamiento. Y sonreír como si no la hubieran insultado.

Él continuaba mirándola fijamente durante ese rato, aparentemente intentando decidir algo.

-Tres cafés y algunos bollos con pasas.- indicó después de un rato para el alivio de Hermione. La cosa marchaba por buen camino. Con la petición de Malfoy, podría salir huyendo de la terraza hacía el interior de la cafetería para no verles.

Hermione sacó pesadamente todo el aire que había estado conteniendo al llegar dentro del establecimiento.

Preparó los cafés, junto a tres platillos con bollos, posándolos en una bandeja especial para servir a los comensales. Sus manos temblaban y ella no sabía con seguridad el motivo para ello. Se encontraba bastante calmada, ya que sin duda, no iba a reaccionar a los aguijones e insultos provenientes de Malfoy. Su vida actual dependía de ello.

Pudo manejar sus temblores y nerviosismo bastante bien, alcanzando a servir los cafés correctamente, salvo por una pequeña gota derramada que fluía en el dorso liso de una taza depositada. Hermione se encogió, pero rogó en su interior por que todo saliera bien y no montaran en cólera.

-Torpe.- advirtió uno de los hombres. La agarró de la mano tirando de la chica y Hermione pensó alarmada que iba a ser pegada, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

En su lugar la otra mano del hombre se posó enérgicamente sobre su trasero y le dio un fuerte apretón.

-Está firme.- dijo riéndose. Los otros se unieron a sus carcajadas y Hermione peleó contra la amarga humillación que se estaba alzando en su interior.

-Si eso es todo.- murmuró ella y Draco la despidió con un gesto de su mano sin siquiera mirarla.

Los hombres estuvieron allí sentados largo rato, hablando y riendo. Ella debía de estar pendiente de ellos dentro de la panadería, en el supuesto caso de que quisieran pedir algo más. Se había vuelto una experta en descifrar cuando un cliente quería algo de ella. Normalmente la observaban, pero jamás se atrevían a llamarla en alto. Por supuesto que no, era una simple impura.

Hermione se sintió más que aliviada al verles finalizar sus cafés, levantarse de la mesa de la terraza y marchar. Draco depositó un galeón de oro en la mesilla, que era muchísimo más de lo que en realidad valían tres simples bebidas.

Malfoy no la miró ni una sola vez mientras salía del local.

Siempre era humillante y vergonzoso servir a alguien a quien conocías, pero la tortura de servir a Draco Malfoy se llevaba el premio. Su satisfacción al verla en esas pésimas circunstancias era más que notoria. La había desechado, ignorándola completamente, después de haberla insultado por su condición de impura.

No solían recibir a muchos Sangrepura en el local. La mayoría de las ocasiones eran señoras mestizas, que no se cansaban de repetir y hacerles recordar lo mejores y afortunadas que eran ellas.

Todo el mundo era mejor que ella. Y Hermione ya se estaba hartando.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! La historia se vuelve más emocionante a partir de los siguientes capítulos. En mi opinión, el Draco de esta historia, es el más enigmático que he leído.

_Para cualquier sugerencia, opinión, críticas, simplemente me queréis saludar, dejádme un_ Review.

Os quiere, Hypatiia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Totalmente Despreciable**

**Capítulo 2**

El pequeño apartamento de Hermione se componía de dos diminutos cuartos y una cocina en una esquina mugrienta y húmeda. La habitación era sobria, solitaria y gris, pero era su hogar. Edna y Delia la esperaban despiertas todas las noches cuando volvía a casa. Hermione preparaba entonces la cena y esperaría hasta que las dos ancianas conciliaran inevitablemente el sueño, para apagar con un hechizo las lámparas que había encantado, y que suponían la única luz disponible para ellas.

En general, Hermione acostumbraba a leer antes de dormirse gracias a Neville, que solía prestarle libros y enciclopedias de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Los pisos donde obligaban a vivir a los nacidos de Muggles se caracterizaban por ser demasiado ruidosos por las noches, puesto que la mayoría de magos buscando pelea solían acabar irremediablemente allí. Las finas paredes también dejaban escuchar a los demás vecinos, tanto las conversaciones como sus privacidades.

Las restricciones en su varita causaban que sus conjuros fueran débiles, por lo que conjurar un buen fuego que calentase el apartamento era casi imposible de conseguir. No obstante, se podía comprar leña a buen precio, por lo que el trabajo de Hermione mantenía a las tres mujeres lo suficientemente calientes para pasar las más amargas y frías noches de invierno.

Había acabado cuidando de las dos señoras al darse de cuenta de que no tenían otra alternativa. Ellas eran demasiado ancianas y débiles para poder trabajar, y no poseían otros medios de apoyo o supervivencia. No había nadie más que pudiera cuidar de ellas.

Edna había estado casada con un mago mestizo que había fallecido hacía ya siete años, pero no había tenido hijos que pudieran hacerse cargo de ella.

Delia estaba solera y había trabajado toda su vida en el Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas. Con la nueva orden mágica, la pensión que le había sido prometida durante tanto tiempo, jamás se materializó.

El trabajo y la presencia de dos mujeres mayores como única compañía, convertían su existencia en una muy solitaria. Sus padres seguían en Australia, ignorando que alguna vez tuvieron una hija.

Algunas veces se preguntaba que había ocurrido con su casa en el mundo Muggle; A lo mejor había sido construida de nuevo después de haber sido quemada durante la guerra. Habían pasado ya algunos años desde la última vez que pudo pisar suelo Muggle. Y ansiaba observar todos los cambios que se habían producido en su ausencia. Con el tiempo había pasado a convertirse en un paraíso, donde tenías toda la libertad de hacer lo que te viniera en gana. No resultaba una sorpresa que algunos hijos de Muggles pusieran su vida en peligro para huir al exterior y volver a pisar su mundo.

Volver a ver a Draco había despertado muchos de sus recuerdos. No hacía mucho que había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, pero estaba tan aislada en su vida, que desconocía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y ya tampoco leía el Profeta, por lo que las noticias importantes que sucedían en el exterior las conocía de oídas gracias a los clientes en la panadería.

Se enteró de cuando él contrajo matrimonio con Greengrass, pero aparte de eso, no sabía relativamente nada de él. Verle de nuevo había abierto vejas heridas en ella. Y algunas nuevas. Para ella, desde el día que entro en Hogwarts a los once, él sería siempre el modelo perfecto que representaba la sociedad mágica: cruel e injusto.

Draco había estado siempre tan seguro de tener razón, de hecho, gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Hermione fracasaría en su vida, cosa que finalmente se cumplió.

En su joven existencia, Hermione nunca había podido concebir la idea de que la gente pudiera tratar a otras personas de esta forma tan poco ética, era un concepto muy extraño para ella, por lo que siempre se había convencido que aquellos pensamientos racistas no se harían realidad. Que el bien triunfaría. Y no se había equivocado tanto en su vida.

Esos pensamientos la mantuvieron despierta toda la noche. Simplemente no conseguía quedarse dormida. Había dejado de llorar por toda esta injusticia después de un rato. Se dio cuenta que hasta que su mente no cediese a esas reflexiones, no podría cerrar los ojos.

Estuvo cansada al día siguiente, pero la tarde pasó sin ningún incidente. La noche siguiente durmió profundamente como un bebe. Lo mismo que las dos noches siguientes a esa.

Una semana más tarde, sin embargo, fue recibida por la misma cabellera rubia sentada en la terraza.

-Ah Granger.- bromeó cuando ella salió al exterior para tomar nota a su pedido. Su corazón soltó un respingo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en él al divisarle en la panadería. Había considerado ignorarle, pero se lo pensó dos veces. No merecía la pena poner su trabajo en peligro por un hombre como él.

-¿En que le puedo servir, señor?- preguntó Hermione con cortesía.

-Oh, no lo sé.- dudó él esbozando una sonrisa malvada- Tal vez podrías limpiar mis zapatos, Granger.

-Eso no es precisamente lo que hacemos aquí, señor. Servimos productos horneados. Quizás podrías preguntar calle abajo por Gambol &amp; Japes, solía haber un limpiador de zapatos por allí cerca.- después de señalar la dirección, regresó al interior.

Draco no se marchó. Esperó un pequeño rato y después la llamó de vuelta con un movimiento de su dedo.

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para irte.- indicó en un tono claramente arrogante.

-Oh, perdone, me pareció que se había equivocado usted de establecimiento.- exclamó ella con una sonrisa especialmente reservada a clientes dificultosos.

-No seas insolente.- habló.

-¡Señor!- expuso Hermione con falsa conmoción- Jamás pretendería ser insolente con un nuestros preciados clientes. En nuestro humilde establecimiento apreciamos a todos y cada uno de nuestros comensales.

-Estoy muy seguro que este no es tu establecimiento, Sangresucia. Tan sólo sirves comida aquí, como un elfo doméstico haría. Eso es para lo que habéis nacido.- masculló Malfoy con gozado regocijo.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar algún comentario vengativo.

-Entonces, ¿En qué le puedo servir?- repitió con calma.

El la observó durante un minuto completo, o así lo sintió ella. Hermione no le había mirado a los ojos a lo largo de todo el encuentro, había mantenido la cabeza baja, pero podía sentir perfectamente su fuerte mirada en ella, y con ello, la sensación de ser quemada viva.

-Pero, si ninguno de nuestros productos le atrae, usted está más que invitado a simplemente sentarse aquí.- continuó Hermione con una brillante sonrisa.

-Ándate con cuidado, Granger.- advirtió Malfoy mientras se levantaba. Se alejó sin apenas mirar atrás, y sólo entonces, Hermione suspiró con alivio.

Supo que le había provocado. Pero los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de matar, y más cuando su instinto natural despertaba. Aunque eso sólo sucedía cuando él estaba cerca. Hermione sabía que no había dicho nada que pudiera ser clasificado como irresponsable, pero había estado cerca del límite.

Dejó volar la implícita amenaza. Con un poco de esperanza tendría suerte y no le volvería a ver más. Si el Destino le concedía algo después de toda esta atrocidad, sería justamente eso.

Pero de nuevo, la suerte la abandonaba. Malfoy estuvo de vuelta unos días mas tarde.

-¿En que le puedo servir?- preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisa ya muy ensayada, mientras le saludaba. No podía comprender el motivo de su vuelta. El café no era precisamente la clase de establecimientos que los ricos Sangrepura frecuentaban.

-Un café.- contestó sin mirarla.

Hermione volvió a entrar en la panadería y fue a preparar el café en la cocina. Una vez hecho lo llevó a la terraza y lo posó en la mesita delante del rubio.

-¿Es todo?- preguntó secamente. La mano de Malfoy la indicó con un ligero movimiento que se marchara.

Alrededor de unos 10 minutos otro movimiento de mano de parte del rubio la hizo volver donde él se sentaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?- curioseó Malfoy.

-Alrededor de dos años.- respondió. No quería contestar a la pregunta pero no vio ninguna vía de escape.

-Ven a tomar una copa conmigo esta noche.- dijo. Sonaba como una orden. Hermione estaba sorprendida que Draco Malfoy quisiera tomar algo con ella. Los Sangrepura solamente salían con Sangresucias por una única razón, y no precisamente para conversar sobre el tiempo.

Simplemente no se lo había esperado de él. Draco Malfoy, el chico que siempre había estado convencido de que necesitaba una ducha cuando la Gryffindor se le acercaba demasiado.

-Lo siento.- excusó con un sonrojo en el rostro- no estoy autorizada a fraternizar con los clientes.

-Oh, venga ya.- masculló él.- Haré que valga la pena. Deberías de estar halagada de que considere malgastar mi tiempo contigo.

Hermione estaba humillada. Sabía exactamente lo que el hombre tenía en mente. Sin duda no había sido el primero en preguntar. Normalmente sonreiría y aseguraría que estaba saliendo con alguien, lo cual no era cierto pero la mayoría de los hombres solían aceptarlo. Algunos insistían, pero ella continuaría ofreciendo su sonrisa forzada de camarera. Con Malfoy, quería reírse en su cara y ordenarlo que se largara de allí.

Pero el riesgo sería muy alto.

-Lo siento, estoy saliendo con alguien.- soltó Hermione con una voz aterciopelada, todavía con la mirada en el suelo.

-Hmph.- se burló el-¿Quién querría involucrarse contigo?

-Te sorprendería.- contestó simplemente. Muchos magos Sangrepura mayores de 40 años lo habían intentado. Muchos convivían en matrimonios concertados establecidos para beneficio social y financiero, pero parecían carecer de contacto físico con sus esposas, o eso pensaba Hermione. De otra manera, serían todos unos bastardos infieles con sus parejas.

-Bueno, si no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted.- comentó animada mientras empezaba a alejarse.

-Todavía no te he dado permiso para que te vayas.- musitó Malfoy secamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos al escucharle hablar, pero cambió ese gesto por una brillante sonrisa cuando se giró para encararle.

-Mírame a los ojos.- ordenó él. Ella cumplió, mirándole profundamente a los ojos grises que tantas veces había enfrentado en Hogwarts.- Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

-Y yo estaría complacida de poder proporcionarle cualquier cosa que esta cafetería produzca.- respondió ella con sorna.

Hermione atisbó una pequeña mueca divertida en su rostro. Definitivamente el profesionalismo podía tratar con todo. En cierto modo estaba orgullosa de si misma, por no perder nunca los nervios ni la máscara de cortesía. Si alguien podía reducirla a un saco de cólera y rabia, ese sería Malfoy, pero había sobrevivido a este lío con bastante éxito.

¿En que estaba pensando Malfoy? ¿En que perdería los nervios y le gritaría, otorgándole así el placer de verla peor de lo que y estaba? Pues se había equivocado rotundamente. Ella era la reina del debate. Si quisiera podría convencer a cualquiera con argumentos sólidos de que los Aliens habían gobernado la tierra.

-Todavía no he terminado contigo.- explicó un Malfoy muy serio, antes de salir de la panadería.

Hermione le vio marchar. Su túnica oscura se ondulaba detrás de él a medida que caminaba con pasos largos y seguros. Se fijó en que su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado en el colegio.

Sonaba como una amenaza. Le había amenazado de igual manera la última vez que se habían visto. Te amenaza, te seducía, y te volvía a amenazar.

Hermione sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza y recoger la taza de café que él había dejado atrás.

* * *

Bueno chico, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Cuando Draco quiere algo, lo consigue. ¿Ocurrirá esta vez lo mísmo? No sé, no sé.

_Para cualquier cosa, sugerencias, opiniones, quejas, críticas, dejadme un_ Review.

Os quiere, Hypatiia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento; sabía que tarde o temprano, Malfoy sería fiel a su palabra y cumpliría sus amenazas. Probablemente la volvería a acosar. Si sólo pudiera coger a sus cosas y marcharse por un tiempo…, pero sabía que era completamente imposible.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no estar presente cuando el rubio apareciese, de nuevo, para burlarse de ella. Pero dejar el puesto el libre en el trabajo y no asistir unos días, era un capricho no permitido cuando se refería a los nacidos de Muggles. Hermione ni siquiera gozaba de un sólo día de vacaciones. Trabajaba toda la semana, de lunes a domingo, sin reposo.

La chica se despertó esta vez antes de que saliera el sol y se vistió con su ya maltrecho vestido marrón. La habitación estaba congelada por el frío invierno. Se recogió el pelo en un moño alto. Al trabajar rodeada de comida, debía mantener su cabello controlado, por lo que sus peinados habituales consistían en un recogido o una simple trenza.

Su pelo se había suavizado con los años. Más bien, y casi con seguridad, había sucedido gracias a la pobre calidad de los champús que tenía que utilizar. Irónicamente, las malas condiciones del gel la hacían tener el pelo en mejor estado.

Conjuró un pequeño fuego en la chimenea para Delia y Edna que continuaban durmiendo en el salón. Con eso hecho, salió apresuradamente al trabajo. El frío suelo bajo sus pies crujía mientras caminaba. Y el sol empezaba a despertarse, y por ello, era el momento favorito del día para la castaña. Apenas había gente caminando por las calles; sólo algunos transeúntes que iban al trabajo y varios borrachos que apenas podían mantenerse en pie y perseguirla.

El día había pasado bastante tranquilo y agradable hasta que, de nuevo, la temida cabellera rubia se sentó en su habitual mesa del Café. Hermione dejó caer sus hombros pesadamente, ¿Qué nuevos insultos y amenazas le tocaría oír hoy?

-Sangresucia.- dijo el hombre cuando la vio salir- Creo haber desarrollado una extraña adicción al asqueroso café que preparas. Es tan malo, que no puedo dejarlo de probarlo una y otra vez para confirmarlo.

-Le traeré entonces una taza, Señor.- respondió ella- ¿Quiere algo para acompañar?

-Tal vez uno de esos ladrillos a los que llamáis bollos. Arriesgaré mis dientes.

-Como desee, Señor.- mencionó Hermione y volvió dentro.

Preparó con cautela una taza de café y un platillo con el dulce, y lo llevó afuera hasta posarlo delante de Malfoy. Este hizo una mueca al ver la taza.

-Disfrute.- dijo la chica, y volvió a meterse dentro de la panadería.

El la volvió a llamar casi inmediatamente.

-Me mentiste, Sangresucia.- comentó Draco- Un error bastante grave.

Hermione se sorprendió, no supo que responder. Se puso a pensar como un demente, intentado descubrir a qué se refería el hombre exactamente.

-Dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien, y parece ser que eso no es cierto.- aclaró el Slytherin.

-¿Me has estado espiando?- espetó Hermione bruscamente sin poder evitarlo. Era un maniático trastornado, estaba segura.

-Estuve preguntando por ahí, y no pareces hacer compañía a nadie.- bromeó él.

Hermione rechinó los dientes. Podría negarlo y afirmar que si estaba con alguien. Pero eso sería mentir. Y sería muy denigrante para ella si la volvieran a descubrir mintiendo.

-Eso no significa que le vaya hacer compañía a usted, Señor.- dijo Hermione con cautela.

-Tsk, tsk.- bufó Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿Eres virgen, Granger?

-No.- respondió ella. No era virgen, era mejor admitirlo. Algunos perturbados tenían ideas raras con respecto a las vírgenes, y no quería que la confundieran con una.

De hecho, hacía bastante tiempo que no lo era. Había perdido su virginidad con George, pero fue un intento de consuelo mutuo que no duró demasiado. Más tarde había salido con Dean Thomas durante un tiempo. Aparte de haber pasado fabulosos momentos juntos dentro de la cama, descubrieron que no tenían mucho en común, por lo que pusieron fin a la relación. Por lo que supo, Dean se enamoró de una mestiza y acabó casándose con ella.

-Apuesto a que lo eres.- confirmó el rubio oxigenado.

-No, no lo soy.- repitió ella hartándose- Y no estoy interesada en tu compañía, gracias.

-Entonces eres una frígida.- contestó él, todavía con aquella mueca burlona en su rotro. Hermione quiso quitársela con un tortazo.

-Sí, soy una frígida.- respondió Hermione en un intento de parecer poco atractiva, para que él la dejase en paz.- Los hombres como tú simplemente no me atraen.

-¿Qué te atrae entonces?- preguntó Malfoy, poniendo una mano suavemente sobre su falda.

-Las chicas.- comentó ella- Me gustan las chicas. Pasé un buen tiempo junto a Ginny Weasley. Pensé que todo el mundo lo sabía.- Sabía que a Ginny no le molestaría que mintiera sobre ella. Cualquier excusa que ahuyentara la sospecha, de que la pelirroja había tenido un hijo con Harry Potter, era bienvenida

-Me estás mintiendo de nuevo.- indicó él mientras se remojaba los labios- De hecho, se por oídas que la pobretona no frecuentaba _ese_ camino.

Fue el turno de Hermione de bufar y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Quizás nunca te han tratado y tocado bien en la cama.- expuso él, observando sus movimientos y tomando un sorbo de su café.

Hermione sintió de pronto una oleada de náuseas acudir a su estómago.

-Prefiero morir a que me toques.- explicó ella lentamente. Que le quedara claro.

-Eso ya se verá.-contestó fríamente Malfoy. Acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia el interior de la panadería.- El encargado.-gritó.

-Malfoy, por favor.- suplicó Hermione. El hombre simplemente la ignoró.

El encargado del establecimiento prácticamente salió disparado hacia donde se encontraban.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Sñr. Malfoy? Espero que nada lo haya disgustado.- el hombre portaba una clara mueca de preocupación en su rostro regordete.

-Esta chica ha sido grosera.- declaró Malfoy.

Los ojos castaños de la chica se ensancharon, intentando suplicar a Draco de que acabase con la situación. Él, de nuevo, la ignoró.

-Y me ha escupido en todo el rostro.- detalló, mientras se limpiaba de la cara un escupitajo imaginario.

El encargado, consternado, se giró para mirar a Hermione.

-Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.- sopló el hombre gordo.

Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, y no precisamente por estar en Invierno. Por culpa de Malfoy la estaban despidiendo. ¿Por qué, por rechazar su propuesta? El no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuales serían las consecuencias para la chica. No podría volver a encontrar un trabajo decente si la echaban.

Hermione alzó el brazo hacia atrás y bofeteó el rostro de Draco con todas sus fuerzas. Ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar su trabajo, así que aprovechó. Su fuerte golpe le había borrado aquella repelente mueca de satisfacción de la cara. Para su regocijo, pudo ver como el pálido labio de Draco comenzaba a sangrar.

-Señorita Granger.- exclamó angustiado su, hasta hacia poco, jefe- no podemos consentir…

-Sí, ya lo sé.- cortó Hermione enfadada. Se quitó con rabia el delantal, antes de que el encargado pudiera decir nada, lo tiró al suelo y se largó de allí.

No supo hacia donde caminaba, estaba tan cabreada que sus pies se movían solos, siguiendo el camino de frente. No se paró a pensar hacia donde se dirigía. Su mano derecha palpitaba con fuerza por el impacto del golpe. Tensó sus dedos formando un puño liberándolos una y otra vez, intentando que la sensación desapareciese. No quería ningún recordatorio de él y su egoísta, patética vida.

Pasó unos quince minutos caminando cuando las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y comenzó a llorar. No pudo remediarlo. Tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma y apoyarse en la pared cuando los sollozos la azotaron. Sus ojos estaban tan inundados de agua que apenas podía ver.

Su vida había terminado. Jamás sería capaz de volver a encontrar un trabajo. No podría volver a mantener a las ancianas, ni a ella misma. ¿Cómo pagaría la renta del piso? Neville y Luna podrían ayudarlas si se presentaba alguna urgencia, pero tampoco tenían mucho ahorrado. No podría depender de ellos a largo plazo, sería muy injusto.

Si sólo pudiera huir a Francia, hacia Bill y Fleur. Todo su cuerpo parecía dolerle, pero rechazó el malestar y comenzó a andar dirigiéndose al Caldero Chorreante.

Era la entrada al mundo muggle. La puerta no estaba abierta ya que, hoy en día, la gente raras veces se movía entre un mundo y el otro. Pero, si se acercaba con cautela, Hermione podía llegar a escuchar el motor de los coches detrás del muro.

Si huyera, no pasarían muchas horas ata que dieran con ella y la encerraran en Azkaban. No tenía ni dinero, ni un lugar donde esconderse.

El camarero del Caldero Chorreante la observó. No solían servir a clientes cómo ella; sólo a mestizos y Sangrepura.

-¿Ofreces trabajo?- preguntó esperanzada a Tom.

-No. Así que sal de aquí a no ser que quieras que te eche a patadas.- contestó frío. Había sido tan amable con ella cuando todavía iba a Hogwarts. Les había servido siempre cervezas de mantequilla, acompañadas de un guiño amistoso.

A lo mejor huir y que le dieran caza era la única posibilidad que tenía. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

No, se convenció, no huiría, no era una cobarde. Todavía existía gente buena en el mundo; alguien le daría trabajo, sólo debía de intentarlo de nuevo.

Caminó de vuelta hasta su apartamento. Las ancianas se quedaron sorprendidas al verla llegar tan temprano. Sabían que algo malo había ocurrido, pero no mencionaron nada. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y se encerró en su habitación, dispuesta a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Concilió el sueño durante un rato, pero su mente, preocupada, no la dejó dormir durante mucho rato. Draco había arruinado su vida tan sólo por tener un poco de entretenimiento y emoción en su vida. Draco no era estúpido, sabía que ocurriría con ella si no encontraba un trabajo pronto. ¿Acaso se podía caer más bajo? Le odiaba.

Intentó amortiguar sus sollozos con su almohada; aunque las ancianas hacían como que no oían nada, la realidad era que escuchaban todo.

Hermione había deseado siempre poder dormir durante todo un día, sin preocuparse de ir a trabajar, pero ahora que ese día había llegado, se arrepentía. No era nada divertido ni relajante. No sabía que podía hacer. Estuvo sentada un día entero mirando por la ventana a la gente que paseaba. Después de varios días, cuando el sol estuvo en lo alto del cielo, decidió levantarse y hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando la situación se ponía difícil; ir a visitar a Harry.

La tumba de Harry se encontraba en el valle de Godric, junto a sus padres. La sociedad había estado agradecida con su sacrificio cuando le enterraron, pero ese sentimiento fue cambiando a medida que pasó el tiempo. Ya no le veían con buenos ojos. Hermione no solía visitarle demasiado, no había tenía polvos Flú a su disposición, por lo que tenía que utilizar cautelosamente los prestados por la abuela de Neville.

Hermione sospechaba que había gente que visitaba a Harry, pues su tumba siemore estaba limpia; sospechaba que era Arthur Weasley, pero no estaba segura. Siempre se entristecía cuando iba a visitar a su amigo, le extrañaba tanto. Recordaba siempre su espíritu inagotable y optimista, nunca dándose por vencido. Justo lo que necesitaba ella.

Incluso en los tiempos más oscuros, Harry nunca se dio por vencido.

Se preguntaba como el mundo habría proseguido y cambiado si el siguiera con vida. Nunca hubiera aceptado las injusticias que el mundo sufría ahora pero, a lo mejor, tampoco habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar la presión, como sucedió con Ron.

Quién sabe. Probablemente la gente le habría acusado de estar siempre en el centro de atención, como hicieron en cuarto año.

Aunque eso sólo demostraba lo asustados e intimidados que siempre habían estado de Harry.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Un poco egoísta la forma de actuar de Draco, ¿no? Pues esperaros a los próximos capítulos. ( :P )

_Para cualquier cosa, sugerencias, opiniones, quejas, críticas, dejadme un _Review.

Os quiere, Hypattia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hermione estuvo probando en todas las tiendas y establecimientos del callejón Diagón y Hogsmeade, pero no encontró ni nadie la ofreció ningún puesto de trabajo. Incluso probó en el Ministerio, donde al menos la escucharían y podrían ayudarla. Le dijeron que a pesar de haber puestos disponibles como barrenderos, éstos sólo eran asequibles para los hombres. Aparentemente, al mundo mágico no le gustaba ver a sus mujeres barriendo por los calles. Era otra peculiar e hipócrita ley de la sociedad mágica.

Estaba claro, que preferían ver a las mujeres mendigando y prostituyéndose.

Luna la ofreció un trabajo vendiendo su revista The Quibbler a los transeúntes, pero no logró vender demasiados más allá de sus fieles suscriptores. Al menos no lo suficiente para mantenerla durante un periodo largo de tiempo.

Neville y Luna serían capaces de darle hasta el último galeón si Hermione se lo pidiese, pero la castaña no quería aprovecharse de su bondad. Además, ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría entonces que depender de ellos?

Hermione pasaba casi todo su tiempo encerrada en su habitación. Se estaba quedando sin opciones. Sino encontraba una rápida solución, se vería con la necesidad de mendigar por las calles.

Eso, o la otra alternativa que la recibía: la de mujer de compañía que atendían a los Sangrepura que buscaban una pizca de entretenimiento.

Las prostitutas eran horriblemente tratadas por todo el mundo. Eran pagadas para soportar los abusos y la violencia de magos borrachos, todas las personas las acusaban de carecer de moral y amor propio. Hermione sabía con seguridad que ninguna mujer elegiría esa profesión si tuvieran más opciones donde escoger.

Las prostitutas ahorraban lo suficiente para salir del paso y vivir cómodamente, pero pagaban un desagradable precio por ello.

Esa profesión era a lo que más temía Hermione, no quería acabar como ellas; no quería esperar a un cliente en una calle oscura y ser abusada y pegada por cualquier hombre que pasara por allí.

Mendigar era la única alternativa, pero depender únicamente de la generosidad de los transeúntes era algo, según Hermione, arriesgado. Las ancianas habían tenido que recurrir a esa denigrante forma de sobrevivir, antes de que Hermione las encontrara. La chica mantuvo a Delia y Edna fuera de ese camino, pero ya no se vería con la capacidad suficiente de abastecerlas si sólo mendigaba ella sola. La sociedad tampoco era especialmente amable con los mendigos.

Hermione sólo deseaba cerrar los ojos, y esperar a que todo este infierno acabase. La comida se terminaba poco a poco, y el apartamento estaba helado del frío invierno. Edna y Delia se acurrucaban en la habitación, tapadas con toda clase de mantas que pudieron encontrar por el cuarto.

Las tres mujeres no habían probado bocado ese día, por lo que Hermione concluyó que tendría que empezar a pedir por las calles si querían comer al día siguiente. Nunca se había encontrado en tal situación, donde ignoraba cuando podría volver a comer un alimento caliente.

La chica consiguió ganar tres Knuts pidiendo limosna. Dos de ellos fueron de parte de Percy Weasley. La última moneda llegó de parte de un hombre mayor, el cual le dio un terrible manoseo en su trasero.

Mendigar era terriblemente vergonzoso, pero había ganado suficiente para comprar un poco de pan. Tener la barriga llena importaba más que hacer el ridículo durante un par de horas. No había conseguido nada para acompañar al pan, pero no importaba, sabía delicioso. Hermione intuía que era el hambre el causante que todo lo que comiera le supiera bien. En momentos de ayuno, toda miga es buena.

La chica estuvo pidiendo en las calles durante un par de días más, pudiendo comprar un poco de comida para sobrevivir. Pero si seguían así, no podrían pagar la renta del piso, teniendo que vivir en los callejones sucios.

Hermione se sentía miserable, una parte de ella quería preguntar a las ancianas si podían mendigar también, así tendrían al menos una pequeña posibilidad de mantener el piso. Pero no fue capaz de preguntarlas, no era tan cruel. Las pociones mágicas de las abuelas se agotaban poco a poco, haciendo la situación mucho más dificultosa: no tenían fuerzas para salir, ni tampoco tenían dinero para comprar los medicamentos.

Aunque la Gryffindor lo deseara, sabía que no encontraría ninguna vía para poder salir de esta situación inmunda. La angustia y el peso de la responsabilidad en sus hombros empezaban a hacer mella en la chica; siendo incapaz de encontrar una salida.

-Pero si es la Sangresucia.- escuchó ella a su espalda mientras caminaba por las mugrientas calles hacia su piso. Hermione reconoció al instante la voz, pero no quiso voltearse.- Me gustaría poder devolverte la bofetada que me diste el otro día.

-Te lo merecías.- escupió la chica, siguiendo su camino.

El hombre no la respondió, ni dijo nada. Tan sólo la siguió durante todo el trayecto, sin apenas percatarse del paso acelerado de Hermione. La chica sintió rabia y enfado burbujear por todo su ser.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me has hecho?- preguntó Hermione dándose la vuelta para mirar a los ojos a su eterna pesadilla.

-Te he puesto en un pequeño aprieto, ¿no es así?- dijo Malfoy con su habitual mueca- Sin trabajo, sin ingresos, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hermione sabía que ese asqueroso se estaba burlando de ella.

-Simplemente vete a la mierda, Malfoy.- bufó la chica antes de darse la vuelta y continuar su camino.

-Lo menos que podría hacer es comprarte un poco de comida.- señaló él. Si Hermione no hubiera estado tan hambrienta, le habría ignorado y habría seguido con su camino. Pero habían pasado bastantes días desde que ella o las ancianas hubieran consumido otra cosa que no fuera pan.

-Entonces dame el dinero, ya me compraré yo mi propia comida.- dictó Hermione mirándole a los ojos.

-No, no lo harás.- expuso Malfoy mientras alzaba la mano, ofreciéndosela.- ¿Aceptas o no? Solo te lo ofreceré una única vez.

Hermine quiso abofetearle de nuevo el rostro. Todo lo fuerte que pudiera, pero estaba hambrienta y débil. Sólo entonces quiso golpearse a sí misma, estaba a punto de vender sus principios y tragarse su orgullo por una comida caliente.

-De acuerdo.- comentó Hermione comenzando a caminar hacia delante y empujando a un lado la mano de Malfoy. Antes muerta y quemada viva que coger su mano. Se enfrentaría a cualquier burla e insulto que él la hiciese, si con ello podía comer un poco y guardar lo restante para Edna y Delia.

Draco la llevó hasta un restaurante, donde Hermione pidió al camarero chuletas, huevos fritos y patatas para almorzar. Junto a un gran plato de ensalada y un vaso enorme de cerveza de mantequilla.

No se podía creer que estuviera a punto de cenar junto a su archienemigo Draco Malfoy. ¿A qué había sido reducida?

Malfoy pidió un vaso de Whiskey y se recostó en la silla, observándola fijamente sin pestañear, mientras golpeaba tranquilamente su vaso.

Para sorpresa de la chica, él no la insultó en ningún momento. Estaban los dos solos, ahí, sentados en silencio. El observándola y ella por la ventana. ¿Debería de decir algo?, se preguntó Hermione.

No esperaba que él se disculpase, antes se congelaría el infierno mismo.

-Así que mendigando.- comenzó Malfoy. Allá vamos con las burlas, pensó Hermione rodando los ojos- Puedes hacer mejores cosas.

-¿Mejores cosas?- exclamó Hermione incrédula.- No puedo conseguir un trabajo decente, gracias a ti.- murmuró con rabia.

-Eres una chica lista, demuéstralo.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, se preguntó la castaña. No pudo meditarlo durante mucho tiempo, porque la deliciosa comida llegó.

Olía a gloría. La comida hizo salivar a Hermione, que miró recelosa el gran plato lleno de comida. Cogió el tenedor vacilante, echando una mirada a Malfoy. Éste seguía observándola.

No duró demasiado antes de que la chica empezase a comer como si no hubiera mañana. Su hambre se calmó en cuestión de minutos, llenándola completamente y dejando la mitad de la comida sobre el plato. Su estómago se había encogido por haber pasado días sin apenas alimentarse.

-Eres atractiva. Tienes recursos.- comentó Malfoy. No había dejado de observarla, incluso mientras había estado comiendo.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy guapa?- Hermione intentó ignorar la dirección peligrosa que había tomado la conversación, y se concentró en el hecho de que Malfoy la había halagado.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con sospecha; definitivamente el infierno se estaba helando, porque Malfoy le acababa de lanzar un cumplido.

La chica sabía que él estaba detrás de algo; pero el hecho de que Draco hubiera caído tan bajo halagándola a ella, una Sangresucia, valía cualquier vileza y pensamiento maligno que Malfoy tuviera hacia Hermione.

Él simplemente sonrió. Una sonrisa de lado, arrogante, de esas que dicen: 'eres una idiota que no sabe como funciona y quién tiene el poder en el mundo'.

-Lo que digo es que podrías estar viviendo en mejores circunstancias.- añadió el con voz grave.

-No pretenderás que te lleve a la parte de atrás del restaurante y me acueste contigo, ¿no?- preguntó Hermione burlonamente, casi riendo- Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba.

Malfoy seguía sonriendo.

-Bueno, ya terminé.- anunció Hermione levantándose de la mesa y guardando los restos de la comida en una servilleta- Hasta la vista.

La chica camino dignamente hacia la salida del restaurante.

-Espera.- ordenó Malfoy, pero la castaña pasó de él, siguiendo su camino.

Él se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y la alcanzó sin apenas esfuerzo en una esquina de una calle.

-No vayas tan deprisa, Granger. No creo que esto haya terminado todavía.

-Sí, se ha terminado.- indicó Hermione autoritariamente, levantando la barbilla amenazante.

-Un poco de comida dentro de ti y te vuelves una fierecilla.

Hermione le observaba enfadada, diciéndole con una sola mirada que se metiera en sus asuntos y que la dejara en paz.

-Sabes que volverás a pasar hambre mañana, ¿verdad?- expuso él. Hermione sabía que tenía toda la razón, pero no quiso encontrar una solución al problema allí, enfrente de Draco – Yo podría hacer que la situación fuera más fácil para ti.

Aquí viene, pensó Hermione por segunda vez, aquí viene la razón y explicación de su supuesta generosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- peguntó desesperada la chica.

-Tan sólo pasa la noche conmigo.

Hermione estalló de risa.- Debes de estar bromeando, Malfoy. Prefiero morir.

-Y que pasará con esas viejas a las que cuidas en tu casa, Granger. ¿Cómo se llaman, Edna y Delia?

Hermione le odió más que nunca en ese momento. Como se atrevía a indagar en su vida.

-Comenzarán a sufrir si nadie es capaz de administrarle sus medicamentos, ¿no es así?- preguntó malvadamente el rubio -Encerradas en un frío apartamento, en pleno invierno, sin que nadie las atienda. ¿Crees que aguantarán toda la temporada a este ritmo?

La estaba intentando manipular, y le despreciaba por ello. Merlín, como lo odiaba.

-Estarán bien.- murmuró Hermione con más convicción de la que sentía, mirando al suelo. Nada más decirlo, se sintió culpable y mala persona. Reconocía perfectamente que no sería capaz de cuidar de ellas.

La chica tuvo que girar su rostro para que Malfoy no descubriera la angustia reflejada en sus ojos castaños.

Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizarse detrás de ella. Alzó la mano y trazó con un largo y blanco dedo todo el escote de su vestido marrón. Hermione se encogió ante tal intimidad.

-Una noche. Sólo una noche, Granger, y yo me ocuparé. Tendréis fuego, madera, comida y medicamentos para esas dos viejas.- susurró Mafloy despacio en su oído.

Hermione se encogió aún más, apartándole.

-No.- gritó.

-Que insensible. Dejarás que mueran.- bromeó el rubio – Mándame una lechuza cuando cambies de opinión.

-No va a pasar. Así que espera sentado.- se auto convenció ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Eres totalmente despreciable, Malfoy, lo sabes.

-Así demuestras tu estúpido y molesto orgullo Gryffindor, Granger.- contestó Malfoy, viéndola marcharse por el callejón- No te importa quien sufra por ello.

-Que te jodan, Malfoy.- gritó Hermione con fuerza desde el final de la calle, dando pasos fuertes y apresurados.

-Estaré esperando a tu lechuza.- gritó él a su vez, antes de desaparecerse.

Hermione corrió de vuelta hacia su apartamento. Quería llorar y destrozar algo, tal vez la cara de Malfoy.

Sospechaba que este había sido su plan desde el principio. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, a lo mejor Malfoy simplemente quería verla completamente destrozada, en el ultimísimo escalón de la sociedad: como una prostituta. Quitándola y tomando cualquier pedazo de autoestima que le quedase a Hermione.

* * *

Hermione ya ha descubierto las verdaderas intenciones del malo malísimo Draco. ¿Por qué querrá pasar él una noche con ella? Que raro, ya se verá :P

Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews, me alegra que os guste la traducción. Significa mucho para mí.

_Para cualquier cosa, sugerencias, opiniones, quejas, críticas, no dudéis en preguntarme._

Os quiere, Hypatiia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Hermione aguantó sólo cuatro días sin enviar ninguna lechuza a Draco.

Fueron las ancianas -tratando de convencerla que podían aguantar sin sus medicinas-, lo que hizo que Hermione finalmente mandara una nota a Malfoy. Eso, y el hecho de que pronto tendrían que vivir en la calle, ya que no poder pagar el piso. Era obvio que no estaban bien, y que Edna hacía un esfuerzo enorme por ocultar sus dolencias.

La chica recibió una nota de Draco respondiéndola y citándola para cenar a las 8 pm. Sintió arcadas y ganas de vomitar al leer la carta. Pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer era mucho mejor que dormir en la calle y dejar morir a las dos abuelas.

Un enorme paquete llegó a su apartamento unas horas más tarde. Contenía un precioso vestido de satén granate, con pequeños detalles dorados. Los colores de Gryffindor. Hermione soltó un bufido sarcástico, supuso que tendría que ponérselo esta noche, aunque lo odiase. No había nada de malo en el vestido, sólo las circunstancias.

La castaña tuvo que salir y dar una vuelta por las calles para poder aclarar su mente. Aprovechó ese momento de soledad para pensar en lo bajo que había caído. Estaba en una situación que jamás hubiera pensado estar; vender su cuerpo era algo repugnante. Pero debía de tragarse sus lágrimas, las mujeres habían soportado esas condiciones desde tiempos inmemoriales: aceptaban los toqueteos y manoseos para obtener protección y comida. A fin de cuentas, era la profesión más antigua.

Tal vez, lo que hacía la situación mucho peor de lo normal, era que tenía que entregarse a Draco Malfoy.

Pero de todas formas, y aunque sonase irónico, su enemigo le había prometido y asegurado que se encargaría de que no le faltase nada; ni a ella ni a las ancianas. Y Hermione sabía que cumpliría con su palabra. Además, se auto convenció ella, era mucho mejor acostarse con alguien como Malfoy, que aceptar las caricias de cualquier extraño en un callejón mugriento.

Hermione no sintió nada a lo largo del día; ni júbilo, tristeza, melancolía…nada. Siempre solía encontrar algo para animarse –algún libro, algún recuerdo-, incluso en las más duras circunstancias. Pero hoy no encontraba nada.

No sabía que esperar de esta noche, que esperar de él. Si Malfoy se lo proponía, podía pasar toda la noche insultándola sin ningún remordimiento. Si la insultaba y se comportaba atrozmente, le mandaría a la mierda y se largaría, constató Hermione mirando al asfalto. Aún así, debía mentalizarse, y ser consciente, de que una persona jamás podría salir ilesa de una conversación con Draco.

Hermione regresó al apartamento varias horas después. Edna y Delia la aseguraron que no lo hiciera, que ellas estaban bien, que podían hacer frente al problema. Pero la castaña las observó detenidamente y constató que estaban realmente mal; eso la impulsó a seguir con lo planeado por Malfoy.

Había reservado el baño, que era común para todos los inquilinos del piso, para asearse y prepararse. Una parte de ella quería asistir al encuentro mugrienta y sucia, para avergonzarle; pero su parte femenina chillaba y zarandeaba, ansiando un baño más o menos caliente, que haría que Malfoy no pudiera criticar nada sobre su aspecto.

El vestido se amoldó a su figura perfectamente. Hermione no tenía ni idea como Malfoy había descubierto su talla- y tampoco quería saberlo- pero le sentaba bien. Era el vestido más bonito que había visto en mucho tiempo, no sólo ella, también los demás. O así se lo hicieron saber a Hermione, que notaba las miradas de los demás recorrerla cuando caminó hacia la salida. Procuró ignorarlas, intuía que los demás ya debían de saber hacia donde se dirigía.

Llegó a la mansión Black a las ocho en punto y fue recibida en la puerta por un pequeño elfo doméstico, que la guió por todo el pasillo hasta la sala de estar.

Draco se encontraba en un sillón, despreocupadamente sentado, con los pies apoyados en la enorme mesa. Vestía de negro, como siempre.

-Has venido.- dijo él- sabía que lo harías. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que te echaras atrás.

-Sabes que no tengo otra alternativa.

-Cierto.-comentó Draco- pero siendo una Gryffindor, no está en tu naturaleza reconocer algo como eso.

Hermione notó como la rabia comenzaba a aglomerarse en su interior, pero procuró mantenerse calmada. No montaría una escena nada más llegar.

-Y siendo Slytherin, está en tu naturaleza aprovecharte de los demás.

Malfoy sonrió- Entonces nos entendemos a la perfección.

La castaña sintió la urgencia de golpearle de nuevo, como ya había hecho anteriormente. ¿En que demonios estaba Malfoy pensando? Jamás podrían congeniar. Sería todo un milagro si no se asesinaban mutuamente antes de que acabara la noche.

-He ordenado la cena. Por lo que veo, estarás famélica si no comes nada.

Hermione le regaló una mirada de desprecio. Desgraciadamente, tenía toda la razón.

-También he ordenado mandar comida caliente a esas dos viejas, las que cuidas en tu apartamento.- explicó Draco levantándose del asiento.

-Gracias.- murmuró quedamente, a pesar de que Malfoy sólo estaba cumpliendo parte del trato. No tenía nada que agradecerle.

El rubio cogió su mano delicadamente, llevándola al comedor. El olor de la comida sobre la mesa hizo salivar a la morena. Reconoció el aroma del pollo asado, patatas y judías verdes, junto a una rica y espesa salsa.

-¿Champán?

Hermione asintió silenciosamente. Malfoy descorchó expertamente la botella y sirvió el líquido en dos finas copas. Esto está siendo más civilizado de lo que había pensado, caviló Hermione observándole.

-Brindemos.-concretó Draco mientras entregaba la copa a Hermione.

-Mejor que no.- dijo ella calladamente.

-Por un acuerdo mutuamente satisfactorio.- expuso él alzando la copa para acto después, beberse el contenido.

Hermione quiso dar una arcada, en cambio, dio un sorbo al dorado líquido de su copa. Burbujeó en su paladar, era exquisito, notaba que era lo suficientemente seco para saborearlo, lo que hacía que no se derramara por su boca cuando lo degustaba. Era un buen champán, por supuesto.

Automáticamente pensó en sus padres. La última vez que había tomado aquel delicioso manjar había sido por el cumpleaños de su madre, hacia ya bastantes años atrás.

-Esto es la ancestral mansión Black, ¿no?- preguntó Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

-Exacto. No queda ningún Black vivo, así que ahora me pertenece. De hecho, es de mi madre, pero soy yo el que vive aquí.- contestó Malfoy observándola.

-¿Ya no vives en la mansión Malfoy?

-Oficialmente sí, al igual que mi esposa. Ella vive allí públicamente, pero en realidad está en Escocia con su hermana.

-¿No vivís juntos?- preguntó Hermione alzando las cejas con sopresa.

-Intentamos mantenernos lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, aunque a veces es inevitable.- explicó Malfoy rápidamente, la conversación no le gustaba lo más mínimo-Suficiente sobre mi querida esposa. Tengo varias mansiones por todo el país a mi disposición, por lo que puedo vivir donde me plazca.

-Grimmauld Place también te pertenece, ¿no es así?- cuestionó la chica, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí.- respondió Malfoy, queriendo decir algo más. Guardó varios segundos de silencio antes de continuar cautelosamente- Potter murió sin ningún heredero, por lo que la mansión volvió a los Black, es decir, a mí.

-Sé que tuvo relación con Muggles, sus tíos.-continuó el rubio- pero ellos no pueden heredar propiedad mágica.

-Y aunque no fueran Muggles…no se lo merecen.- respondió la castaña, pensando en la desagradable familia de Harry: Los Dursleys.- y que lo diga yo, que no creo en la discriminación, es decir mucho.

Hermione sabía que si salía a la luz que Harry Potter tenía un heredero, Draco perdería Grimmauld Place por completo. Aunqe sospechaba que al rubio no le importaría lo más mínismo; poseía, después de todo, varias casas alrededor de toda Europa.

-Vamos a comer. Estoy seguro, que has estado esperando mucho tiempo para poner tus pequeñas y codiciosas manos sobre una comida caliente.- opinó Draco Malfoy guiándola hacia la gran mesa de madera.

Había velas, y las sillas estaban muy juntas; estaba claro que la cena sería intima. Draco se sentó al final, sujetando la mano de Hermione y sentándola justo a su lado. Era bastante obvio que el otro final de la mesa, frente a Malfoy, estaba reservado para la señora de la casa, no para ella.

A Hermione no le gustaba la forma en la que le hablaba Draco; no obstante resultó ser más civilizado de lo que había pensado en un principio. A lo mejor se estaba comportando bien para que ella no saliera huyendo.

No conversaron mucho durante la cena. La castaña se sentía extraña en aquel vestido granate. No era incómodo, ni mucho menos, sólo que era ceñido y mostraba demasiado su escote.

Supuso que a eso se refería Draco, cuando dijo que tenía recursos, hacía casi una semana en el restaurante.

Había comido muy poco, pero ya sentía su estómago lleno. Más bien revoloteándo;se sentía nerviosa y angustiada. La cena había sido fabulosa, pero era lo que sucedería a continuación lo que le ponía los pelos de punta. No podría hacerlo.

Tenía la misma sensación de pánico como el día en que se sentó por primera vez en la silla del dentista. Su instinto le pedió huir; su intelecto sin embargo la mantuvo quieta. Mantén la boca cerrada y enfrenta tus problemas, se dijo a sí misma.

Su nerviosismo se incrementó cuando Draco se levantó de la silla y la tomó de la mano, llevándola fuera del comedor y hacia las escaleras. Era muy extraño tocar a Draco y sentir su fría mano sobre la suya propia. Y estaban a punto de hacer más que sólo tocarse las manos.

Tenía un ataque de pánico; nunca había tenido uno, pero supuso que ese nudo en el pecho junto a la sensación de estar perdida estaba, se le parecía bastante. Venga, céntrate Hermione, se dijo, no estás caminando hacia tu lecho de muerte. Observó el techo de la mansión, procurando calmarse.

Draco siguió guiándola por toda la casa hasta un amplio pasillo. Estaba muy oscuro, las lámparas en las paredes apenas iluminaban el camino hasta la habitación de Draco.

-Malfoy, no creo que sea capaz de…

-Tienes que hacerlo.- la interrumpió él- No tienes otra alternativa. Haz de tripas corazón.

-Eso es una expresión muggle.- comentó Hermione mirándole.

-Pensé que te gustaría oírlo.

-Esto no está bien, Malfoy.- murmuró la chica mientras se mordía el labio.

-Está más que bien.- explicó Draco deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos castaños- como debe ser.

Hermione se sintió sin respiración, ¿pero que estaba a punto de hacer?

-Malfoy, eres un Sangrepura, tu no crees en estas cosas.- dijo la chica mirándole extrañada.

-Sabes que lo hago.-indicó Malfoy continuando el camino- lo haré rápido. ¿Seguro que no eres virgen, Granger?

-¡No lo soy!

-Bien. ¿Entonces por qué actúas como una?

-Porque esto esta mal.

-La necesidad nunca es mala, Granger.

-No hay ninguna necesidad para ti, siempre puedes buscarte a otra que te complazca.-le acusó ella con odio en su mirada.

-Cierto pero, como ya debes de saber, no creo que lo que estamos a punto de hacer esté mal.- dictó Malfoy. En un movimiento brusco la atrajo hacia sí, deslizando su brazo suavemente alrededor de su estrecha cintura femenina.

-Tienes ventaja, te estás aprovechando.

-Por supuesto que lo hago.-susurró el profundamente. Hermione no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, porque al segundo sintió los labios de Malfoy posados en los suyos propios.

Hermione jadeó de la sorpresa. Estaba siendo delicado, pero ansioso. Supo que tarde o temprano acabaría besándola, aún así no pudo evitar el escalofrío recorriéndola cuando notó la lengua de Malfoy recorrer por completo su labio inferior.

Intentó relajarse, pero sus intentos se fueron por la borda, cuando gimió de nuevo al sentir la mano de Malfoy desabrochar su vestido. Este cayó al suelo y la chica se apresuró para taparse el pecho con las manos.

-Bonita ropa interior, Granger.- comentó Draco. Hermione le obsequió con una mirada que indicaba claramente ''vete a la mierda''. Hacia años que no veía ropa interior bonita, de esas que quitan el aliento.

-Con bragas así me cuesta creer que no seas virgen.

Ese comentario despectivo la ayudó. Enfrentarse y pelear con Malfoy la relajaba, era territorio conocido. En cambio, no lo era la mano grande y masculina que la acariciaba el hombro y el cuello. Un dedo largo y frío la recorrió, suave, por toda la mandíbula hasta los labios. Sintió el pulgar de Malfoy colarse lentamente entre el labio inferior y superior.

-Yo te dí esos dientes, ¿Te acuerdas?- susurró Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Si yo no te hubiera hechizado en Hogwarts, jamás habrías tenido la oportunidad de cambiar el tamaño de los dientes.-recordó él socarronamente.

-Yo no hice…

-Mentirosa.- murmuró Malfoy con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó ella-bueno, no me importa que no me creas.

-¿No me lo agradeces?- cuestionó Draco mirándola con un brillo en los ojos.

Malfoy agarró el rostro delgado de Hermione y tiró de ella para, esta vez, besarla con ansia y pasión. Exploró la boca de la chica como si no hubiera mañana, mientras caminaba hacia atrás con Hermione entre sus brazos. Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera notó el dorso de la cama de Malfoy chocar contra sus piernas.

Él la empujo hacia abajo y Hermione ni siquiera forcejeó. Malfoy se posó sobre ella, besando despacio su cuerpo. La mano masculina no tardó mucho en llegar a uno los pechos de la chica, que soltó un gemido, cuando el índice acarició su pezón erguido.

Hermione no disfrutaba, pero tampoco lo pasaba mal. Se sentía como si el conducto nervioso de su cuerpo no estuviese conectado. Su cuerpo no estaba encendido, no tenia ganas de sexo; pero tampoco le molestaba como Malfoy la tocaba. Se encontraba en una dimensión abstracta, como ver una película.

Draco se quitó con impaciencia la camisa negra, regresando ansiosamente a explorar el cuerpo de la castaña. La chica sabía lo excitado que estaba Draco Malfoy. Cada tres segundos, Draco la agarraba de las caderas, empujándola contra su miembro oculto en los calzoncillos. Aún así, podía sentir lo duro que él estaba.

Sin apenas demorarse, Malfoy arrancó la última prenda que ocultaba la intimidad de Hermione, tirándo la tela despreocupadamente al suelo. Se sentó y la escrutinio; la observó completamente desnuda. La chica se sintió expuesta ante su mirada, pero de nuevo, las manos de Malfoy tocando sus caderas y cintura la distrajeron.

Cuando ya la acarició lo suficiente, el hombre se levantó, deslizó la cremallera de los pantalones, sin quitárselos completamente. Apartó la tela de los calzoncillos y sacó su miembro. Apasionado, volvió hacia la chica, abriéndole las piernas y acomodándose entre ellas.

Nunca había visto a Malfoy así. Sabía que los humanos eran seres sexuales, pero le extrañaba ver esa faceta tan humana en Draco, su Némesis. Aquel chico que sólo le había obsequiado malas palabras.

Malfoy siseó cunado por fin entró en ella. Hermione sintió la intrusión, pero de nuevo, la sensación no le causó nada. Le observó mientras se movía sobre ella, mientras entraba y salía de su interior. Su pálido rostro pasó de la concentración a la satisfacción, pero a la chica no le pasó desapercibida la fugaz sonrisa que adornó el rostro del hombre en varias ocasiones.

Se sentía extraña, como en un sueño en el cual ella no participaba, algo irreal.

Malfoy culminó dentro de ella con un grito ronco y gutural, colapsándose sin energía sobre ella. Su respiración estaba agitada, y en cuanto se calmó, salió de ella con una sonrisa relajada. Estaba completamente satisfecho.

Se durmió profundamente varios minutos después.

Hermione estuvo un tiempo en trance, dando mil vueltas a lo sucedido, hasta que se levantó muy despacio de la cama –no quería despertarlo y verle el rostro- y se vistió con el vestido tirado en el piso. No se sentía triste, ni nada. No había sido una horrible experiencia, simplemente…extraña.

Draco estaba echado en la cama, roncando ligeramente. Llevaba los pantalones puestos, aunque completamente desabrochados. Hermione apartó la vista en cuento sus ojos toparon con la intimidad del chico. La elegante mano del hombre cubría su rostro dormido. Su piel estaba mortalmente pálida, casi tallada por un escultor. Era guapo; siempre lo había sido, no por nada las chicas lo perseguían en el colegio.

Hermione recogió sus zapatos y ropa interior, saliendo de la habitación hacia las escaleras. Se topó con un gran espejo del pasillo, y se acomodó el cabello mirándose en él; sus ojos almendrados y grandes la miraban aturdida. De hecho, se encontraba aturdida.

Los hombres eran criaturas impredecibles, sobretodo Malfoy, pensó para sí misma mientras cogía polvos Flú y se aparecía en su apartamento.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento. De verdad perdonadme si no pude actualizar antes. Hace tres semanas que comencé la Universidad, y no he tenido tiempo para escribir. De veras que intentaré actualizar todos los findes.

Me encantan vuestros reviews, me alegráis el día cuando los leo, de veras. Si veis fallos o así, dejádmelo saber, siempre se agradece ; es complicado traducir el mismo significado de un idioma a otro.

Anyway, cuidaros muchísimo!

_Para tener a un Draco que te acaricie, te susurre y te haga lo que tu ya sabes (obviamente con tu consentimiento ;D), dejadme un Review._

Muchas gracias por todo,

Os quiere Hypatiia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hermione se levantó cansada la mañana siguiente. No había dormido bien. Ignoró el vestido granate tirado en la esquina de su habitación, mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba distraída por la pequeña ventana.

No sabía con seguridad como se sentía después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No obstante, no estaba especialmente angustiada después de haber entregado su cuerpo a Malfoy. Él, después de todo, había cumplido con su palabra: se había hecho cargo de ellas. Las ancianas tenían sus medicamentos y pociones curativas, había leña en el fuego y comida en las estanterías.

Francamente, tampoco estaba avergonzada de sus actos, no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensaran de ella. La única espina en su alma, era lo que Harry hubiera pensado de ella. Que considerara que no había luchado, que se había dado por vencida, admitiendo la derrota, era algo que la abochornaba.

Su amigo jamás se habría comprometido a realizar tales actos. ¿La odiaría Harry, desde el más allá, por haber sido tan débil? Pero no podría culparla, él jamás había pasado un hambre tan atroz que te desgarraba por dentro.

Hermione no sabía lo que tenía hacer. ¿Debió de haber luchado más, quedarse en la calle y no haberse dejado manipular por Malfoy? Tan solo ansiaba que Harry la perdonara por dejarse vencer y caer a la perdición.

Haber muerto en la calle, negándose al ofrecimiento de un Sangrepura, habría supuesto demostrar lo hipócritas y monstruosos que eran los Sangre limpia, convirtiéndose en una mártir. Pero Hermione apreciaba demasiado su vida para morir a causa de ellos.

Esos pensamientos la hicieron entristecer durante toda la tarde. A fin de cuentas estaría condenada tanto si le obedeciera, como si no. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar.

No supo nada de Malfoy hasta pasados dos días, enviándola otra nota, exigiendo la compañía de Hermione a las siete de la tarde.

Estuvo planteándose la idea de no asistir; pero eso habría supuesto dar un paso hacía atrás, volviendo a la situación de antaño.

Malfoy y ella no habían conversado acerca de lo sucedido. Hermione comenzaba a comprender que tipo de relación tendría con él. Mafloy la proporcionaría seguridad a cambio de su compañía física. Nada más, ni siquiera mantener conversaciones.

Un paquete fue enviado poco después de la carta de Malfoy. Era otro vestido; esta vez púrpura. No era feo, pero lamentablemente no era su estilo. Mientras se vestía, meditó sobre sus emociones; no estaba segura como se debía de sentir al tener que volver acostarse con él.

Tampoco llegaba a comprender por qué Malfoy querría meter en la cama a alguien como ella. El hombre siempre se había esmerado por dejar claro durante todos estos años, lo repugnante que era Hermione. Sin embargo, se las había ingeniado y maquinado para conseguir que la chica estuviera en su cama. Pagaba con su dinero por el simple hecho de tenerla.

Y al contrario de su apariencia estirada, Malfoy no pareció contenerse cuando se adentró en ella, hacía ya dos noches. También había sido considerado-cosa rara en él-, no le había echado en cara su situación, ni se había burlado.

No podía entender que es lo que planeaba Draco Malfoy.

Le asustaba tener que volver a verle, pero aún así no dudó en tomar polvos Flú y aparecerse en su mansión.

-Estás aquí.-oyó la grave y masculina voz de Draco, que alzó la vista ara mirarla- Acércate.

Hermione caminó hacia la mesa larga, donde él se sentaba.

No estaba segura de lo que él esperaba de ella. ¿Tendría que darle un beso de bienvenida? El pensamiento hizo que su estómago chirriara. Ni aunque fuera un acto cordial, jamás lo haría. Le odiaba, pero no podía negar que le necesitaba. Malfoy la había convertido en un ser dependiente. A lo mejor, así era como se sentían las mujeres que se casaban con maridos ricos.

-Date la vuelta.- ordenó él, una vez que Hermione llegó hasta el rubio.

Hermione hizo lo que Malfoy había mandado y sintió algo frío rodear su cuello. Notó las manos del hombre abrochar algo a su espalda, ajustándolo. Era obvio que le había puesto un colgante.

Cuando Malfoy terminó y se apartó, Hermione aprovechó para bajar la vista y observar aquel colgante de oro cubierto de una preciosa amatista. Era del tamaño perfecto; ni muy pequeño, ni muy llamativo. Combinaba con el vestido.

-¿Me estás regalando joyería?- preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos, recelosa.

-¿No lo quieres?- cuestionó Malfoy soprendido.

-Yo…simplemente no me lo esperaba.-respondió Hermione, alzando la mano y tocando cuidadosamente la pierda- Es precioso.- murmuró con voz baja.

-Eres tan ingenua.- susurró él observándola con un brillo en los ojos, que Hermione no había visto antes. La tomó del hombro- Es hora de irnos.

-¿Irnos?- Hermione fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de que el la cogiera del brazo, haciéndola desaparecer del lugar. La chica sintió náusea cuando sus pies se posaron en el suelo, hacía tanto tiempo que no se aparecía.

No sabía donde se encontraba. Distinguió un oscuro y elegante pasillo, que obviamente pertenecía a una mansión grande y adinerada.

Draco la llevó por todo el pasillo hasta dar con una puerta, la cual abrió, inundando el pasillo de luz y risas proveniente de esa habitación. Malfoy la dio un pequeño empujón, indicándola que debía entrar y ella lo obedeció sin reparos.

Era una sala de estar llena de Slytherins y chicas preciosas vestidas con brillantes túnicas. Quedaba claro que acababan de terminar de cenar y se disponían a pasar un buen rato.

La gente en la sala se calló al instante al verlos aparecer.

-Como lo prometí, aquí esta mi nueva chica.- anunció Draco dirigiéndose a la multitud.

-Esa es… ¡Esa es Granger!- exclamó Theodore Nott levantándose rápidamente de la silla. Se acercó a Hermione y la cogió de las manos, alzándolas ligeramente. No tardó mucho en soltar una risotada.- ¿En que lugar del mundo la encontraste?

-En una panadería mugrienta.- contestó Draco arrastrando las palabras, en un tono el cual denotaba que estaba aburrido.

-Pensé que había muerto.- dijo Nott- Marcus. Mira, es Hermione Granger, la Sangresucia que siempre acompañaba a Potter.

-Lo recuerdo, Nott, también estuve en Hogwarts.- respondió Marcus con sorna- Esto merece un brindis, sin duda.

-Así que, ¿ha estado aquí durante todo este tiempo?- preguntó Theo dirgiéndose a Malfoy.

-Sí.- respondió éste sin inmutarse, comenzando a caminar hacía la mesa, donde se aglomeraban todos los Slytherins.

Estoy aquí, se dijo Hermione, molesta e irritada a ver que hablaban sobre ella como si no estuviera allí.

-Siéntate.- la indicó Theodore en voz baja, señalando un par de asientos libres alrededor de la mesa. Él retornó a la mesa, como Draco, sentándose junto a una chica rubia.

Hermione siguió su ejemplo y tomó asiento en uno de las sillas vacías. Una de las chicas la ofreció una copa de vino y Hermione la agradeció con una sonrisa. Los chicos también bebían vino, al igual que sustancias alcohólicas mucho más fuertes. Todos ellos parecían observarla en algún momento, pero nadie se atrevió a entablar conversación con ella.

Siguiendo los movimientos de los demás, se atrevió a coger en un platillo un poco de queso y galletitas, que reposaban a lo largo de toda la mesa, y bebió despacio de su vino. Notó a su vez, que todas las mujeres en la sala vestían con brillantes túnicas. También resultó obvio que ninguna de aquellas mujeres parecían esposas de nadie.

Le costó un tiempo a Hermione entender que estaba rodeada de novias y amantes. Obviamente eran aquellas chicas, las que pasaban el tiempo con los esposos, mientras las esposas estaban en casa preguntándose cuando volvería su marido.

Estuvo sentada durante un largo tiempo viendo como los hombres e emborrachaban poco a poco, flirteando hasta la saciedad con sus chicas. Draco no la observó ni la prestó atención ni una sola vez, para tranquilidad de Hermione que no se molestó en el más mínimo. Malfoy parecía muy ocupado bebiendo y hablando con sus amigos.

Mientras estudiaba al grupo de Slytherins, Hermione noto la rivalidad que algunas chicas se profesaban. Algunas de ellas competían por la atención de alguno de los hombres. La castaña suspiró cansinamente al oír como la habitación se volvía más ruidosa por las risas y chillidos de la gente.

Por mucho que odiara a Draco, no podía negar que no fuera atractivo. Él nunca abía tenido problemas para atraer a las chicas en Hogwarts. Para Hermione, carecía de sentido que Draco Malfoy tuviera que pagar para que una chica se acostara con él; e incluso forzarla como había hecho con ella, arrebatándola el trabajo y su único modo de supervivencia.

De todas formas todos los demás en la sala estaban haciendo lo mismo, seguro; todas las mujeres en esta sala estaban siendo pagadas de alguna forma u otra.

Theodore Nott y Marcus Flint estaban hablando sobre ella. No era difícil saberlo, no hacían ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la conversación. Para pesar de Hermione, comentaban sobre sus 'recursos' y su cuerpo. Solo hablan de donde poder hincar el diente, pensó Hermione amargamente.

Unos cuantos helados aparecieron en una esquina de la mesa y Hermione se apresuró a levantarse para poder comer algunos. Era la oportunidad perfecta para despejarse un poco. La mujer rubia, que se había sentado al lado de Theodore Nott, se unió a ella para poder también probar el helado.

-Me llamo Constance.- se presentó la chica rubia alzando la mano.

-Hermione.- dijo la castaña estrechando la mano de la mujer. La rubia era guapísima. La podrían confundir con una muñeca Barbie sin ningún problema.

-Todo el mundo me llama Connie.- comentó la chica sonriendo- Estoy con Theo. Creo que coincidimos en Hogwarts un par de veces.

-Lo siento.-respondió Hermione frunciendo el ceño- No me acuerdo.

-Eras pequeña por aquel entonces- Connie la sonrió con una de las sonrisas más brillantes que Hermione hubiera visto jamás.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí.- continuó Connie- Oí que trabajabas en una panadería, ¿No?

-Sí, es cierto.-confirmó Hermione observándola.

-Entonces todo esto debe ser nuevo para ti.- susurró Connie acercándose un poco más a la castaña- ¿Estas viviendo con Draco?

-No, tengo mi propio apartamento.-respondió Hermione, no muy segura hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

-¿En el edifico ese donde viven todos los hijos de Muggles?- cuestionó la rubia curiosa.

-Sí.

-Yo también tengo un apartamento por esa zona, pero no vivo allí. Theo me ofreció la oportunidad de vivir en una casa de campo.

-Oh.- fue lo único que pude decir Hermione.-¿Por cuánto tiempo habéis estado… juntos?

-Alrededor de cuatro meses.- respondió la belleza rubia.- Antes de estar con él formaba parte de reuniones con Ravenclaws en vez de Slytherins. Estuve en la casa Ravenclaw en Hogwarts.

-¿Son todas las chicas en esta sala hija de Muggles?- preguntó Hermione echando una hojeada a la habitación.

-No todas. Por ejemplo, esa chica,- dijo Connie señalando a una chica morena, sentada en el regazo de Blaise Zabinni, que se dejaba manosear los pechos sin ningún pudor- Anthea, es una mestiza. Nunca rechaza la oportunidad de dejarlo saber.

Hermione soltó un bufido sabiendo a lo que se refería Connie y compartió con ella una mirada de comprensión. Hermione dedujo que tal vez, ella y Connie podrían tener más cosas en común. Puede que incluso que en futuro, fuera una buena amiga.

-Bonito collar.- comento Connie comenzando a servirse un poco de helado en un bol.

-Es un regalo.

Connie sonrió de nuevo- Buen comienzo.- comentó cogiendo otro bol y llevándoselo a Nott para después sentarse a su lado. Le sonrió con aquella brillante sonrisa característica de ella.

Creo que yo también debería de servir un plato a Malfoy, supuso Hermione.

Pero no lo hizo, no creía que pudiese hacerlo. Además, de todos modos Draco no parecía demasiado interesado en el helado. Estaba ocupado riéndose. Riendo tan fuerte que sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo.

Nunca le había visto reír antes. Le cambiaba la cara por completo. Tenía unos dientes perfectos, por supuesto. En estos últimos días sólo había podido observar a un Draco ceñudo y constantemente irritado.

Se dio cuenta, de que tal vez había más en Draco de lo que supuso en un principio. Tampoco le había visto ebrio antes. Era un espectáculo bastante peculiar.

Blaise y la chica mestiza comenzaron entonces con su festín, besándose y acariciándose públicamente. Hermione que se sentaba frente a ellos, no supo donde mirar, por lo que comenzó a estudiar los retratos ancestrales colgados en las paredes. Mirándolos, pudo constatar que se encontraban en la mansión Flint.

Una vez que Blaise y la chica comenzaron, la pasión pareció contagiarse por toda la sala, haciendo que las demás parejas empezaran a besarse. Pronto, la atención de Hermione se vio llamada por una mano masculina, que se posó sobre su hombro.

-Es hora de que me lleves a la cama, chica.- dijo Malfoy. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por pronunciar correctamente cada palabra, aunque se notaba a leguas lo borracho que estaba.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento, hesitando sobre que hacer. Draco le pasó un posesivo brazo por la espalda, buscando apoyo.

-Creo que la mejor opción será aparecerse con los polvos Flú.- comentó despacio Draco, llevándola hasta la gran chimenea para desparecer de allí.

Malfoy estuvo un poco inestable cuando regresaron a la mansión Black, pero aún así se hizo con el control atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, y besándola como si estuviera sediento. Hermione pudo saborear el alcohol en sus labios. Sabía a vino.

-Llévame arriba.- susurró el en su cuello.- Creo que esta noche he bebido demasiado.

Hermione le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le ayudó a mantenerse estable mientras subían las escaleras. En cierto modo no quería subir, sabía lo que eso implicaba. Además, él estaba completamente borracho, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, Draco la alzó el rostro con una mano, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo masculino. La observó a los ojos castaños durante mucho tiempo hasta que, muy despacio, acarició el cabello de Hermione apartándoselo de rostro.

-Hueles divinamente.- dijo Malfoy para acto después hundir su rostro en el cuello de Hermione, rozando su nariz la tibia piel de la chica.- Adoro este perfume.

-O venga ya Malfoy, no tengo dinero, ya lo sabes. Y comprar perfume no ha estado precisamente en mi lista de prioridades.

Hermione supo que el hombre la estaba achuchando, pero no se dignó a responderla. En cambio la observó y la empujó de nuevo para posar sus labios sobre ella.

-No debería de haber bebido tanto.- se maldijo él- Ahora estoy demasiado ebrio.

Hermione supo a lo que se refería Draco. El rubio estaba demasiado borracho para acostarse con ella. Oh que pena, pensó la castaña sarcásticamente.

-Te traeré un poco de agua.- expuso la chica antes de que él cambiara su opinión y la atrajera a la cama- Bebiendo un poco de agua te ayudará a levantarte mejor por la mañana.

Hermione se soltó del agarre de Malfoy -cuyas manos habían bajado lentamente por la cintura de la chica hasta posarse en sus caderas- para después empujarle para que se echara en la cama.

-Siempre tan mandona.- comentó Malfoy quedamente. Después soltó una risotada más larga de lo normal.

Cuando Hermione llegó, varios minutos más tarde, con el vaso de agua entre sus manos, Draco ya estaba durmiendo. Echado con las largas piernas sobresaliendo del colchón y con sus brazos totalmente desplegados. Estaba roncando.

Hermione le quito los zapatos y le acomodó en la cama, tapándole con la manta.

-Duerme bien, Malfoy.- susurró Hermione- Espero que los bichos que tengas en la cama te coman vivo.

Apagó todas las luces de la habitación antes de sacudir la cabeza y regresar a casa.

* * *

Aloha!

Espero que todas esteis muy muy bien! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad :) Animan a seguir traduciendo.

Cuidaros mucho y disfrutad del día a día!

_Para tener a un Draco Malfoy que te diga que hueles bien (a pesar de que no lleves perfume ni nada por el estilo) y entierre su rostro en tu cuello, regálame un _Review.

Os quiere,

Hypatiia.


End file.
